Starfire And The Seven Beast Boys
by Lilliand'r
Summary: Starfire gets sent into one of her favorite movies by a new vilian. Full summary inside.
1. Snow White

Summary: Starfire gets stuck in an alternate dement ion. She's playing the star roll in one of her favorite movies, Snow White! Can she get out of this mess before it's too late?

Stepmother/witch: Blackfire

Prince: Robin

Hunter: Cyborg

Seven dwarfs: 7 tiny Beast boy's

Added Characters

Fairy godmother: Raven {Hey, Raven needed to play some part in this story}

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Starfire And The Seven Beast Boy's

**Once upon a time time, there was a beautiful girl named Starfire. She had many friends. A beautiful home, and all the mustard she could eat. Yes, her life was perfect, until one day, it all got twisted up in a horrible fight. But I'm getting ahead of myself, why don't we start at the beginning? It's usually the best place to** start.

-------

It was just another ordinary day at the Titan's tower. Cyborg and Beast boy were playing video games, Raven was trying to read her book in peace, and, of course, Robin was in his room, tracking Slade. But, Starfire was nowhere to be seen. Where had she gone you ask? Well, she was in her room, watching her favorite movie. Snow White.

She loved watching the little dwarfs dancing around the cottage. Her favorite was Dopey. He was so funny, in his own special way. She also enjoyed happy a lot. He reminded her a lot of herself. She'd sing along to the song the little dwarfs would sing on their way home from work. Yes, she loved watching Snow White. In fact, sometimes, she wished she was Snow White. But, you know what they say, be careful what you wished for.

Starfire was just beginning to dance to the song that they sang on their way to work when the alarm went off. She quickly paused the disk and went to the ops center. Her friends were gathered around the crime screen.

"What is the trouble?" she asked.

"New villain."

That was like an unspoken way for saying 'Titans Go!' So they took off. They flew right to pier 32, where the unfortunate soul was. He called himself "The Reality Twister"

He didn't seem to be that hard to beat. Quite frankly, all they had to do was throw a few bombs and star bolts at him and he was out. But, he still had one trick up his sleeve, with one quick movement, he flung a disk out, it exploded right in front of Starfire. Everything went black.

When she woke up, she was by a well, in rags. A well that looked a lot like the one in Snow White. She just had to say it, "Starfire, your not in Kansas anymore."

**Yah, I know it was short, but hey, it's only the first chapter. Don't worry the other ones will be much longer.**


	2. Pixie Raven

Okay, so she never was in Kansas to begin with, but, never mind. The point is, is that she wasn't where she thought she was last. She wasn't even in Titan's tower, like, she had gotten knocked out and someone carried her home. So, where was she? And, why did she feel like she knew what this place was?

A clue tipped her off. She heard a familiar voice say: "Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?" Starfire ran towards the voice, which led to a room where a girl with black hair and violet eyes stood.

"The fairest maiden has hair the color of flame, eyes green like the grass, and skin as orange as a, well, an orange." the mirror said.

Blackfire scowled. "Then I must kill Star, then I will be the fairest! Hunter! Come forth!" Cyborg approached the tamerainian with causousness. "Kill Starfire! Kill her by night fall!" the queen ordered.

The hunter sadly nodded and turned away. He had experienced great kindness from the young girl. But he was scared of the coal haired freak. He sighed and turned towards where Starfire stood. She pretended as if she didn't hear a thing.

"My lady, do you wish to go gather some flowers?" the hunter called out to the young girl. Starfire nodded innocently.

-------

She felt his eyes boring into her back as she picked the daisies and roses and violets and every other flower she could find. Finally after a while, he finally talked.

"I can't do it!" he cried. Star turned around and saw a dagger just a few inches away from her chest. She gasped. "Please, your mother ordered me to kill you. But I can not do it. Run! Run into the forest! Never come back!" Well, knowing this film, she did what she had to do. She ran and ran and ran. She ran until she could run no more.

She sat down on a rock and rested her head. Let's think this through, she was in Snow White. By what she could tell, they had transformed the characters into people from her everyday life. Sort of. Blackfire wasn't everyday. So that left Robin, Beast boy, and Raven. Robin and Beast boy were obviously either the prince or one of the seven dwarves. But who was Raven?

As if to answer her question, a spray of blue dust fell on her. And there stood Raven in a pixies outfit. Starfire gaped at her.

"Hey, I hate this two. Not only do I have to act all cheery and stuff, but only me, you and Robin know that this is not the real world." pixie Raven said.

**Sorry it's not like the real movie. I haven't seen it in like, forever, but no worries, I'm gonna watch it before I put up the next chapter.**


	3. This is what you have to do

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. Vacation, tests, cousins visiting from Germany, hospitals, you get the idea. Anyway, I'm back, and I promise that I'll finish this story even if it kills me.**

* * *

Star stared, mouth hanging open at the new Raven. Her, now waist length, purple hair flowed around her shoulders. She shook her head to get back on track.

"What do you mean, only you, me, and friend Robin know that this is not the real world?" she asked, her voice horse.

Raven sighed as if this was so obvious. _She does not have to be so mean. It is not my fault that I do not get what is going on around here._ Starfire thought. _I do not even know how I got here._ At that thought, tons of questions started running through her mind.

"I mean," Raven continued, "That no one knows that this is supposed to be a fairy tale. Not the real deal."

Starfire nodded as if she understood, even though she really didn't. Real deal? What did that mean? Did Raven mean that they had signed a paper or something, but it wasn't real? But, she decided to move on.

"How did we get here though?"

"Remember Reality Twister?" Starfire nodded "Well, when he threw that disk at you, it twisted reality." she paused, looking at Starfire to see if she understood. Wanting to get this over with, Star just waved her hand as if to say_ keep going._ "And now, here we are."

Starfire sighed, that was one question answered. But, it opened a whole bunch more questions. She decided to pick one that didn't do that. Or, so she thought.

"How do we get out?" she asked looking up at her pixied up friend.

Raven sighed again. "Oh, come on Star. Even **I **know how this goes. You have to get to the happy ending." She pointed towards the west with her wand.

But Starfire wasn't ready to leave yet. "How do I get to the happy ending?" she asked, staying put on the rock. She was also really disapointed that this one two, opened up more questions that she wanted answered. Questions bothered her, and only Robin knew how to answer them and keep other questions from coming out of the original question too.

Raven moaned. "Come on Star. I know you've watched this movie tons of times. Do I really have to explain **this** to you?" Starfire nodded. Raven could tell that she wasn't going to get up till she heard everything that she wanted to know. "You have to meet the seven dwarfs, reunite with the queen, or the old hag if you prefer, eat the poison apple, defeat the queen. Then the prince has to ride up to you, give you true love's kiss so you wake up, then you guys have to ride off into the sunset. It's that easy."

Starfire nodded and started off where Raven had pointed earlier. "Oh," she said turning around. "How did you know that I watch Snow White all the time?"

"Hello!" Raven said pointing to her forehead with her index finger. "Mind reader!"

Starfire made an embarrassed face. She should have known that. She turned back to the road and started walking. While she walked she thought.

She thought about how she was going to get out of this. She replayed the movie in her head so she remembered what she had to do. Then she realized something, there was no pixie in Snow White. So then, what was Raven doing? She then remembered, that there were no other female parts in the movie and Raven **had** to be in it.

Somewhere in her thoughts, she arrived at her destination. The little cottage that belonged to the seven dwarfs.

_well, here goes nothing. she thought as she slowly turned the handle and opened the door._

* * *

{Raven's p.o.v}

Now, it's time for my part in this movie. I flew off into the sunset, in search for the magical orb that would help Star on her journey. Why hadn't I told her about the magical orb? Actually, Starfire didn't have to do all the stuff that I had told her. The orb was another way out, probably an easier way too.

But, the reason why I didn't tell her is because, she was the reason why I was stuck in this stupid fairy costume. I figured that she deserved some revenge. And since no one else remembered that this wasn't real, and I knew that Starfire would go Goth before Robin yelled at her, it was up to me.

I wonder what Star will do whe she realizes that Robin is the one that has to kiss her? She'll probably figure it out after all of the little Beast Boy's get to the cottage. Man, one Beast Boy is bad enough, but seven?! I shuddred that just the thought. I better get back there when she figures it out. I hurried off to find that orb so I could get back intime with some popcorn to enjoy the show.


End file.
